


The Egg

by DAVEED SWAGGERSON (ohlordisthatdavidswaggerson)



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: (Phil)osophical, Mindfuck, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), philosophical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlordisthatdavidswaggerson/pseuds/DAVEED%20SWAGGERSON
Summary: Slightly altered short story from Andy Weir! Credit to all him, I just made it MCYT.You were on your way home when you died.It was a sickness, nothing particularly remarkable, but fatal nonetheless. You left behind friends and brothers akin. It was a painless death. The man tried his best to save you, but to no avail.
Kudos: 16





	The Egg

You were on your way home when you died.  
It was a sickness, nothing particularly remarkable, but fatal nonetheless. You left behind friends and brothers akin. It was a painless death. The man tried his best to save you, but to no avail.  
Your body was so utterly shattered, you were better off, trust me.  
And that's when you met me.  
“What… What happened?” You asked. “Where am I?”  
“You died.” I said matter of factly. No point in mincing words.  
“There was a skeleton… It hurt me...”  
“Yup,” I said.  
“I... I died?”  
“Yup, but don’t feel bad about it, everyone dies.” I said.  
You looked around, there was nothingness. Just you and me. “What is this place?” You asked. “Is this the afterlife?”  
“More or less,” I said.  
“Are you God?” You asked.  
“Yup.” I replied. “I’m God.”  
“My family… My brother,” You said.  
“What about them?”  
“Will they be alright?”  
“That's what I like to see,” I said. “You just died and your main concern is for your family. Thats some good stuff right there.”  
You looked at me with fascination. To you, I didn’t look like God. I just looked like a man. Long shaggy hair, and a robe. Some vague authority figure. More of a sensei than the almighty.  
“Don't worry,” I said. “They’ll be fine. Your friends will remember you as perfect in every way, they didn’t have time to grow contempt for you. Your brothers will be perfectly fine on the outside, but will be secretly wrecked. To be fair, they are never ones for showing emotion. If It's any consolation, the piglin builds a memorial for you.”  
“Oh,” You said. “So what happens now? Do I go to heaven or hell or something?”  
“Neither,” I said. “You will be reincarnated”  
“Ah,” You said. “So the Lords were right”  
“All religions were right in their own way,” I said. “Walk with me”  
You followed along as we strode through the void. “Where are we going?”  
“Nowhere in particular,” I said “it's just nice to walk while we talk.”  
“So whats the point then?” You asked. “When I get reborn, I’ll just be a blank slate, right? A baby. So all my experiences and everything I did in this life won’t matter.”  
“Not so!” I said. “You have within you all the knowledge and experiences of all your past lives. You just don’t remember them right now.”  
I stopped walking and took you by the shoulders. “Your soul is more magnificent, beautiful, and gigantic than you can possibly imagine. A single mind can only contain a tiny fraction of what you are. It’s like sticking your finger in a glass of water to see if it’s hot or cold. You put a tiny part of yourself into the vessel, and when you bring it back out, you’ve gained all the experiences it had.  
“You’ve been a being for the last 19 years, so you haven’t stretched out yet and felt the rest of your immense consciousness. If we hung out here for long enough, you’d start remembering everything. But there’s no point to doing that between each life.”  
“How many times have I been reincarnated, then?”  
“Oh lots. Lots and lots. And into lots of different lives.” I said. “This time around, you’ll be a lowley fisherman in 92 DEE.”  
“Wait, what?” You stammered. “Thats sending me in the future!”  
“Well, I guess technically. Time, as you know it, only exists in your universe. Things are different where I come from.”  
“Where you come from?” You said.  
“Oh sure,” I explained “I come from somewhere. Somewhere else. And there are others like me. I know you’ll want to know what it’s like there, but honestly you wouldn’t understand.”  
“Oh,” you said, a little let down. “But wait. If I get reincarnated to other places in time, I could have interacted with myself at some point.”  
“Sure. Happens all the time. And with both lives only aware of their own lifespan you don’t even know it’s happening.”  
“So what’s the point of it all?”  
“Seriously?” I asked. “Seriously? You’re asking me for the meaning of life? Isn’t that a little stereotypical?”  
“Well it’s a reasonable question,” you persisted.  
I looked you in the eye. “The meaning of life, the reason I made this whole universe, is for you to mature.”  
“You mean mankind? You want us to mature?”  
“No, just you. I made this whole universe for you. With each new life you grow and mature and become a larger and greater intellect.”  
“Just me? What about everyone else?”  
“There is no one else,” I said. “In this universe, there’s just you and me.”  
You stared blankly at me. “But all the people on earth…”  
“All you. Different incarnations of you.”  
“Wait. I’m everyone!?”  
“Now you’re getting it,” I said, with a congratulatory slap on the back.  
“I’m every human being who ever lived?”  
“Or who will ever live, yes.”  
“I’m Wilbur Soot?”  
“And you’re Fundy Soot, too,” I added.  
“I’m Jschlatt?” You said, appalled.  
“And you’re the millions he killed.”  
“I’m Tubbo?”  
“And you’re everyone who followed him.”  
You fell silent.  
“Every time you victimized someone,” I said, “you were victimizing yourself. Every act of kindness you’ve done, you’ve done to yourself. Every happy and sad moment ever experienced by any human was, or will be, experienced by you.”  
You thought for a long time.  
“Why?” You asked me. “Why do all this?”  
“Because someday, you will become like me. Because that’s what you are. You’re one of my kind. You’re my child.”  
“Whoa,” you said, incredulous. “You mean I’m a god?”  
“No. Not yet. You’re a fetus. You’re still growing. Once you’ve lived every human life throughout all time, you will have grown enough to be born.”  
“So the whole universe,” you said, “it’s just…”  
“An egg.” I answered. “Now it’s time for you to move on to your next life.”  
And I sent you on your way.


End file.
